The Fantastic uh tennis regulars
by Old Fiat
Summary: The seigaku tennis regulars get super powers in a auto accident. Warning: this contain '60s super hero comic science aka: rubbish. So it probably won't make much sense. Please read and review. PLEASE?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fantastic… uh… Tennis regulars?**

By Old Fiat 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Tennis no Ohjisama'/'Prince of Tennis'.

Summery: The Seishun tennis regulars get super powers in freak accident. How do they deal with this? In the dumbest way possible of course! NOTE: This contains '60's super hero science. It won't make much sense.

Chapter 1: The Viper 

Kunimitsu Tezuka tried to wedge his long legs in a comfortable position around the cooler in the cramped back of Coach Sumire Ryuzaki's SUV, which, oddly enough, was not being driven by Coach Ryuzaki but by Yumiko Fuji.

"Can I sit up front?" asked Eiji Kikumaru who was also extremely uncomfortable. "I feel I'm getting squished by Taka!"

"I'm not squishing you," said Takashi Kawamaru under his breath.

"Yeah," said Ryoma Echizen, who was currently sitting on Takeshi Momoshiro's lap. "Momo smells bad. Can't you put Inui back here?"

"Don't complain Ryoma, at least you don't have a bony seventh-grader butt shoved onto your lap."

"I will not put Sadaharu back there," said Yumiko, glancing in the rear-view mirror. "I think he's the only one of you guys that can read a map."

"Curse Inui," muttered Shuichiro Oishi.

Sakuno Ryuzaki and her friend Tomo were in the SUV too, but she remained silent and gazed calmly out the window.

Shusuke Fuji finally spoke. "I think we should have several cars, not just one."

Yumiko turned around, "Listen little bro, this is the biggest car I could barrow, shut-"

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Kaoru Kaido.

They crashed into a fallen telephone pole.

The wire, that was still attached, made contact with the car and all of them got electrocuted.

The water snake slithered out of the river. It flicked its tongue and tasted smoke. It slithered over to the wreckage. It went over to a boy in a burnt bandana whose body was spazing from over doses of electricity. The wrist of the boy flew too close to the wet snake and it sunk its teeth into his wrist. 

_The snake absorbed a massive amount of electricity then flew ten feet away and went away hissing…_

_**Two days later…**_

Kaido opened his eyes. He saw the freakishly white décor of the hospital room. He saw a nurse placing flowers by his bed.

"Excuse me Madame," he said softly. "What is going on?"

"You were in a car accident," She smiled. "I'll go tell the doctor you're awake."

She left the ward. Kaido got up and went into the bathroom. He saw in the mirror that he hadn't suffered much damage externally. He might even still be able to play tennis.

He left the bathroom, and, even though it had taken his brain to realize it, it hit him that the other regulars might not have gotten off so easy. Sadaharu might be dead, same with Yumiko. Tezuka could be gravely injured. Shusuke might be scarred, Eiji might be maimed, Shuichiro could be… um… blinded!

The doctor walked in.

"Is everyone else okay? Are they hurt? Are they dead?"

"All your friends are fine. Kawamura, Tezuka and Echizen haven't woken up yet," he gave Kaido a quick check up. "You're all in good order. Your mom brought some clean clothes for you. You can change and go see all your friends."

Kaido changed and the doctor gave him a piece of paper with all the numbers of the different regulars wards.

He first went to Momo's. _Let's hope he's mortally wounded._

Momo, 'un'fortunetly, was sitting on the bed and talking to his mom.

"Trust me mom, I'm fine!" he said hugging her: then he saw Kaido. "Hello Viper."

"Hello Momoshiro," Kaoru left and went to Shusuke's ward.

Shusuke was sitting on the windowsill and talking animatedly to Eiji who was sitting next to him.

"Hey Kaoru!" Eiji jumped down and gave him a nugi. "That was scary wasn't it?" He continued talking until Kaoru got sick of it and just walked off.

As he was walking towards Kunimitsu's ward he saw on his wrist a tiny bite mark. It looked like snakebite. He wasn't worried. If the doc had said he was okay, he was okay.

The doctor studied the DNA sample he'd taken from Kaido while Kaoru was unconscious.

"What!" He looked at the results. "Nurse!" A nurse came in.

"What is it Sir?"

"Look at this DNA sample result."

She stared. "T-that's not possible."

"Go fetch Kaido Kaoru!"

Two minutes later she returned with a confused Kaido.

"What is going on? I'm trying to see the rest of my team."

"Boy, look at this."

"What is it?"

"It's the result from a sample of your DNA."

"B-but," he looked up at the doctor, horror stuck. "It says this is two thirds snake DNA." He felt like he was going to throw up from a sudden thought. _Oh God, I _am_ a Viper._

Enjoyed? Loathed? Utterly confused?

Please comment on your opinions of the Fan Fic so far.

Heh heh! Kaido's a Viper! Ha!

–Old Fiat


	2. Chapter Two: Rubber, Ice, and Fire

**The Fantastic… uh… Tennis Regulars?**

By Old Fiat 

Disclaimer: I do not own T.N.O./P.O.T.

Note: 60s super hero science.

Chapter 2: Rubber, Ice and Fire 

Tezuka opened his eyes to a world of fuzz and blur. He reached out for his glasses and felt nothing but thin air.

"Here Mister Captain dude," said Eiji's voice. Eiji gave Kunimitsu his glasses.

"Thanks," Tezuka put them on.

"You should've seen Ryoma wake up a moment ago," Eiji laughed. "It was hysterical! He was all worried about everyone! And we were all like, Dude, we're fine. He just went nut-so." He giggled. "How are you?"

"Fine, how's everyone else?"

"Great, the doctors let me and Shuichiro walk around outside. They won't let us leave until they know we're okay," he scowled. "But whatever. The doctors said once you woke up you could walk around. What to go eat lunch in Taka's room. He woke up two hours ago, and Momo's dad brought cookies and cake!"

Kunimitsu nodded. Eiji left while he got dressed and then they went to Taka's ward.

Taka smiled as the entered. "Hey guys!" Everyone was in there, including Sakuno and Tomo; they were all eating delicious cookies and delicious cake.

They were all at the courts the next day. Coach Ryuzaki insisted they all play practice matches. Tezuka vs. Kikumaru, Fuji vs. Momo, Kawamura vs. Echizen and Kaoru vs. Shuichiro.

After forty-five minutes the score was at 2 all. Tezuka and Eiji were both really exhausted. Kikumaru to serve. Tezuka was on for right towards the back. Accidentally on purpose, Eiji hit towards the far left.

Tezuka ran. He knew he couldn't make it. It was too humid. He was too tired. He reached. He felt the ball hit the sweet spot and sent it back.

Eiji just stood there a surprised/disgusted expression on his face. The whole tennis team was quiet. Kunimitsu saw one of those ultra annoying 7th graders whisper something to Echizen. Fuji looked like he was about to throw up. Shuichiro walked towards the coach and asked something. She nodded.

He walked over to the captain and grabbed his arm. "Come on Tezuka."

Tezuka felt his glasses fall as the bolt of electricity sent him flying. His head hit one of the large rubber tires from Ryuzaki's SUV. He smiled. Thank God for rubber tires.

Tezuka was mad. "What did I do wrong!" He shouted. "All I did was receive a ball!"

"Kunimitsu calm down," Oishi said quite smoothly. "I'll show you." He went up to Sadaharu, who had been filming the match to replay and tell them what they needed to improve. "Replay the last bit of his match for Kuni-kun."

"Don't call me 'Kuni-kun."

Sadaharu rewound the digit cam corder. Tezuka watched himself running towards the ball and reaching for it. He watched with a disgusted expression as his arm stretched, far past it's normal length to hit the tennis ball.

"Gross isn't it?" asked Sadaharu conversationally.

"Shut up," said Kunimitsu. "What happened to me?"

"When the ambulance came they told me that your head was on a rubber tire. What if your body reacted to the combination of the rubber and the electricity changed your DNA."

"What if something happened to each of us," Shuichiro looked excited and scared.

"We'll do experiments after practice," Inui wrote something in his notebook.

Tezuka turned to Oishi. "What'd you ask the coach?"

"Nothing."

They returned to the courts and watched the matches. Nothing odd happened with the rest of the starters.

Is it just me?

Kaoru looked slightly distressed during his match with Oishi and just plain sick the first time he hit the Snake.

Inui walked up to Coach Ryuzaki after practice. "Ryuzaki-sensei, I was wondering if I could talk to the rest of the team for a bit. Just some advice, you know."

"Sure, just no Veg crap or something tea."

"Got it."

After the coach left he stood in front of the rest of the regulars.

"Listen. You know that weird thing that happened to Captain Tezuka?" They nodded. Not likely to forget that soon. "Well, I believe stuff like that might have happened to all of us who were in the car crash." Eiji raised his hand. "Yeah Kikumaru?"

"Yumiko, Sakuno and the Ryoma-crazy chick were in the car too."

"Oh yeah," Inui pushed his glasses up his nose. "Fuji," Shusuke, who had been looking at his nails, jumped.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you get Yumiko over here?"

Shusuke nodded and took out a cell phone. He went over to the over side of the court.

"What about pony tails and really long hair?"

"Eiji don't give people stupid nick names that have to do with hair."

"Fine," Eiji said reluctantly.

"Tomo and Sakuno are bound to turn up. They usually do after practice."

The tests began.

"Most of this kind of stuff is controlled by emotion, Oishi, you first."

Oishi looked confused. "Why me first?"

"Because I want you to."

"What kind of emotions?" asked Taka.

"Really strong ones," said Sadaharu. "Anger, hatred, happiness, love, sadness, etc."

"I'll go for Happiness," Oishi smiled. He remembered the first time he won a match. It hadn't been a big match. Just him vs. his cousin, but it had felt so wonderful just the same.

"Now try to release that happiness," Inui's glasses flashed.

"I'm cold," Momo rubbed his arms.

It was cold. It felt as though the whole area had been turned into a freezer.

With his fingers splayed, Oishi held his hand out at the lamppost.

Ice covered it in seconds; the bulb shattered and the fragment fell to the ground like some freakish snow.

Oishi's hand was trapped in the cooler. He tried to remove it but the electricity made him weak. He was in pain.

"Kikumaru."

Eiji did an expression like Kaoru's. "Feh. I don't wanna. I hate everyone."

Kaoru glared at him.

"I'll go for Happiness!" He glanced at Shuichiro, who looked extremely tired.

He smiled and tried to recall all the times he'd won a match. Singles and Doubles. Against opposing school or against a teammate.

Eiji grinned. He felt warmth spread though out his body. It was red hot and glorious.

He threw a fake punch at Tezuka. "Nothing's happening! I'm not a freak!" he sang.

He did a little jump and felt the heat inside him explode. His whole body was on fire. He felt nothing though. It was like sitting by a radiator on a very cold day.

"Eiji!" Shuichiro jumped up.

"It's fine Shuichiro!" Eiji pretended to throw a tennis ball and from his hand came a small flame ball.

"Stop Eiji." Shusuke came back from the corner and promptly poured his water bottle over Eiji.

"Ew…" said Ryoma.

Eiji was standing, naked, in the steam, laughing his head off.

Tezuka handed Eiji his uniform jacket and pants.

"Thanks Kuni-kun," he slipped on the pants.

"Don't call me Kuni-kun."

Eiji felt the tears pouring down his face steam before even reaching his cheekbones. He too was trapped only by his own seatbelt. He was unconscious though he still cried. He was trapped in the flames from the explosion of the car, but had no burns.

**Hello! It's Old Fiat on the line! Did you like this chap? Much longer than the last. **

**Review!**

**-Old Fiat, Drive Fiat**


	3. Chapter 3: All the rest

**The Fantastic… uh… Tennis Regulars?**

By Old Fiat 

Disclaimer: I ain't owning no manga. 'Cept for the ones me wrote, yar!

Notes: I _do_ own _Love in the Time of Revolution_.

**Chapter 3: Every One Else's Powers, and Some More K.K.**

Eiji squirmed in his uniform. "This thing is really uncomfortable… you know…"

Momo laughed. "It's your own fault Hot Head."

"Momoshiro. You're up."

"Bujah!" He decided on Hatred. He looked at Kaoru.

Nothing happened.

"Try doing an action, such as running, jumping or punching," suggested Inui.

Momo smiled. "Punching."

His curled his hand into a fist and threw it at Kaoru, who was looking at a small snake in the grass. WHAM!

"You…" said Kaoru with absolute loathing in his voice.

"Nothing!" said Momo to Inui, stepping away from Kaoru.

"Try jumping."

Kaoru was held back by Shusuke and Momo jumped as high as he could.

As the tennis team watched, astonished, large, feathery wings burst out of Momo's back. They were black and shined slightly blue-purple.

He landed back on they ground and the wings folded and sunk into his back.

**Takeshi lay on the ground unconscious, and barely breathing, while the men from the ambulance walked up with a stretcher. **

_**"Poor kid," said one of them lifting him on to it.**_

_**Suddenly a raven, a blackbird and a crow landed on to his chest, there was a jolt, and the three birds died from the electricity. Before their eyes they seemed to sink into the young man's chest.**_

"Fuji! Get up here!"

As Shusuke walked over to Sadaharu; Eiji watched out for the three girls.

"There's Tomo and Sakuno!"

The two girls were walking over to the courts, one with a purposeful stride, and the other with a more timid, shy step.

"Hey ladies!" said Eiji. "Some weird stuff happened with Tezy-kun and most of us have super powers! Weird huh?"

"Wha?" both girls looked confused.

"I'll explain," Eiji led them over to the benches.

It was quickly described along with each's power.

"That's very odd," said Sakuno.

"Not the brightest bulb, are you?" said Eiji, raising an eyebrow. "Sadaharu wants to see if you guys have super powers too. Get relaxed and watch the show."

Shusuke decided on Anger, and simply thought about Hajime.

At Saint Rudolph 

"Come on Yuta!"

"Hajime," Yuta kicking his legs as they searched for solid ground. "One armed pull-ups are impossible!"

"Wrong! They're just improbable…" Hajime trailed off as the sky darkened.

"That stinks," said Duck-Man, looking up.

Suddenly a huge lighting bolt came out of the sky and struck Hajime.

Back at Seishun 

"Nada," said Shusuke.

"Try a different emotion."

Shusuke imagined himself re-doing Oishi's hair (Happiness, duh).

"Ah!"

A large lighting bolt hit Oishi and then it began to rain, just on him.

_This is scientifically impossible, _thought Oishi as he was rained on. Then it stopped.

"Hmm…" Inui pushed his glasses up his nose.

_I wonder why it didn't work before,_ Shusuke smiled. _Oh well._

**No body saw Fuji for a long time. It began it rain and he wondered why no one had come for him. Every one else had been helped. He'd seen them.**

_**It began to hail as well as rain.**_

**Well this stinks,_ thought Shusuke. He saw the ambulance heading his way. _About time. Slackers.**

"Kaoru. Your turn."

Kaoru stood. "Inui. I- I already know what happened to me."

"What was it?" asked Sadaharu.

"I'm…" it took everything he had to saw it. "… Two-thirds snake."

Momo snorted.

"Shut up fool."

The ninth grader told them to shut their Cake-Holes before they could go into their "Wanna fight!" thing.

"How about we explore what you can do with this," Inui whipped out his notebook and pencil.

"What do you want me to do?" said Kaoru, feeling humiliated.

Sadaharu picked up a small grass snake and put it in Kaoru's palm.

"Talk to it," Inui had his suspicions, but he couldn't be sure.

Kaido started describing in great detail a romance novel he was reading in Russian called _Love in the Time of Revolution_.

"Like I thought."

"What?" Kaoru began to stoke the snake with a finger and thought, _Calm down sweetie._

For some reason the snake seemed calmed and began to curl around Kaido's fingers.

"You were talking snake."

They turned to see Yumiko Fuji arrive on the scene.

"Sit down Miss Yumiko. Shusuke will explain," Tezuka looked slightly angered. _Why do _I_ have the weenie power? Mine totally stinks next to theirs._

"Tomo. You're up."

"'Kay."

Tomo just went for love and thought about Ryoma.

Nada.

"Actions."

"Do I have to do one of those thuggish ones?"

"Not if you don't want to."

She walked up to Ryoma and kissed him.

All the 8th and 9th graders laughed as Echizen pushed Tomo off.

"What got it into that empty head of yours that made you think that you could kiss me!" Ryoma screamed.

"Well Inui _told_ me that I didn't have to do those thuggish ones!"

Ryoma sat back down and glared at Inui.

Tomo was mad. Ryoma hadn't appreciated her kiss. She felt mad. Her anger coursed through her body.

"Tomo?" Sakuno stood up.

Tomo was completely tense. She held out both of her hands…

Then, out of nowhere, a huge steel pole came out of her hand and flew towards Ryoma.

He pushed his palm towards her.

Suddenly, she (and her pole) got blown back, into a bench.

"Steel and wind," Sadaharu muttered to himself as he scribbled.

Tomo was somewhere between unconsciousness and consciousness. She saw Ryoma seven feet away, the wind blowing through his hair. She realized she was leaning against one of the doors of the SUV. Sakuno was next to her. She felt unconsciousness take over… 

"Sakuno. Your turn."

Sakuno stood up.

"Now I have a theory," Tezuka spoke this time. "It's going to take everything to ignore all my gentlemanly senses. The doctors mentioned something about you and Tomo being against one of the car doors."

"So?" asked Sakuno.

"I'm going to hit you," she saw Kunimitsu's eye twitch. "I want you to try and catch the punch."

"What?"

"Ready? 3, 2, 1…"

He hurled his fist at her. She screamed and tried to catch it.

"**BLEEP!**"

"No swearing," said Yumiko.

Sakuno realized she had her eyes closed. Fearfully she opened them.

There was a large steel wall in front of her. As she reached out to touch it and it seemed to fade away.

"Steel," murmured Inui. "Taka!"

Taka stood up.

He kept himself completely tense until…

"Here's a racket," said Oishi. "Kaoru say something cruel."

"So I can die?"

"No. To get him mad."

Kaido muttered to himself, "You just want me to die." Then said, "Taka. I think your mom is butt-ugly."

"Not that mean!" said Oishi.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN VIPER!" yelled Kawamura.

Kaido screamed (like a little girl) and ducked.

Suddenly he (Kaoru) felt himself get hit in the stomach. He flew over the fence and landed in a tree.

They all looked over. No normal punch could do that. Not even to "Record 95 lbs. WHEN WET" Kaoru Kaido.

**Kawamura just lay there. The sky above him seemed so peaceful. It was so perfectly blue. A few stark white clouds floated in the blue beauty. Taka remembered when his uncle had taken him to sea six years ago. Sky and ocean seemed to melt into each other, only one line to set them apart. Like a seam.**

"Yumiko," Sadharu called. "You're up."

She stood and walked over.

"Who do you hate the most?" Sadaharu asked conversationally while examining his nails.

"Muzuki."

"Who?" Inui looked up.

"Hajime Muzuki."

"Most Fuji people do. What would you like to do to Hajime?"

"Kill him."

"Imagine yourself murdering him in the most painful and slow way. Like a stab in the stomach."

A smile spread over Yumiko Fuji's face, her eyes had a glazed look to them. And she began to fade before their very eyes…

**Yumiko had glass clinging to her whole body. Her body had flown through the windshield. Her hair had glass in it. Her legs had glass in them. It was like having dozens of needles stuck into her body.**

"That was creepy to say the least," said Eiji, stretching. "Only one person left." He pointed at Inui. "Come on!"

"Oh, I already know what I can do."

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"Guess," he let a few sparks dance over his fingers.

**Allo! Review reply time! I hope you dig this chap!**

**-Old Fiat**

**Imanidiot: **I'm glad you finally understand! Sticking forks in plugs isn't a good idea either.

**Keikeiaznqueen: **I know the facts are rubbish. But it's fun. You know?

**Katselle: **I DID! See chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 4: That Saint Rudolph Spirit

**The Fantastic… uh… Tennis Regulars?**

By Old Fiat 

Disclaimer: I own up to vol. 11. I don't own the characters, I just drive them crazy. I also do not own the Hornblower books or any Jane Austin novels.

Notes: I've decided this started in the middle June. So, no imagining it in January.

Dedication: My older sister, who posts chapters for me, tells me what things are stupid and tells me to "Hurry up and finish chapter three!" With out her hyper active-ness and odd encouragement this never would've started. Give 'er a hand!

Chapter 4: That Saint Rudolph Spirit 

Yuta Fuji, Yoshiro Akazawa and Hajime Muzuki sighed. A junior high field trip to the nuclear power plant. Blech.

Yuta was reading a paperback titled _Mr. Midshipman Hornblower_. Hajime was playing solitaire on his laptop. Akazawa was doing a book of crossword puzzles.

"We're here," called the teachers in charge.

Hajime put away is laptop; Yuta and Akazawa put away their books-Yuta carefully marking his page before hand-and they stood up.

**:I'm just going to skip most of the tour/field trip and get to the important part. 'Kay? Also note that I know almost nothing about Nuclear Power Plants. Bear with me though. –Old Fiat:**

Ms. Suzuki (science teacher, grade 7) gestured at the room around them. "This is a room where they store dangerous gases. There are none in here now, because they kindly removed them from here and cleaned the room. They will fill it back up again in five minutes."

The students looked around the room. Shinya whispered something to Atsushi and he snorted.

The rest of the students filed out. Yuta stayed behind to look at something. Most of the tennis regulars hung back to wait for him.

"Come on Yuta," said Ichiro Kaneda. "We'll lose the rest of the class."

Suddenly the huge doors locked. Yuta looked up.

"What was that?"

"Our death," said Shinya Yanagisawa and Atsushi Kisarazu.

There were gases seeping into the room. The dangerous ones. Eek.

Hajime backed against the wall. Yuta took out a handkerchief and began breathing through it. Nothing worked though. Yuta shut his eyes and opened them.

Huge red beams of energy shot out of them.

"Shut your eyes!" said Akazawa. "Hold my hand."

Yuta's energy beam had blown a hole through the wall. And they all ran through it.

---------------

Yuta lay in the hospital bed with bandages over his eyes. He tried to open his eyes but the bandages were on too tight.

"Yuta?" said a familiar female voice. "Yuta baby?"

"Mom? That is you right?" he grabbed her hands and reached up her arm until her got to her face.

He could remember once the gases had come into the room but nothing after that.

"Hey Yuta," said an all to familiar voice.

"Shusuke," said Yuta gripping on to his mother as though never to let her go. He wanted to be alone with her. Then he said to her, "Why are my eyes bandaged?"

"I don't know, the doctors won't tell us."

He heard people coming into the room and Akazawa's voice say, "Mrs. Fuji, do you mind if we speak to Yuta alone?"

Yuta could imagine he scene. Shusuke glaring at Hajime, Akazawa charming his mom to death, Shinya smiled as nicely as he could with those duck lips, Kaneda and Atsushi bowing. He could imagine it.

"Alright," said Mrs. Fuji. "Come on Shusuke. Let Yuta be alone with his friends."

Once they had left and shut the door. Akazawa sat down in the chair next to Yuta. "You feeling alright?"

"I feel great," said Yuta, sarcastically. "I can't see a thing, my mom and Shusuke have probably been here for days and she still calls me baby. I feel great."

They reminded Yuta of what happened and told him Hajime was working on a lense that could do something to get rid of the energy beam.

"It will let it shine through, but the lenses will cause it to break in to bunches of tiny molecules," said Hajime, explaining quickly. "They're almost finished."

"In Japanese," said Shinya, raising an eyebrow. "He's making magic lenses that will let you open you eyes, but not kill everyone. They're almost done."

--------------

Once the St. Rudolph tennis regulars had left to ward, Shusuke grabbed Hajime by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do to my brother, you sneaky, lying, jerk?" said Shusuke, glaring at him. "Did you take out his eyes with a corkscrew? Did you take them out because he hasn't twist-spinned his arm off yet?"

"I didn't do anything," said Hajime, pulling Shusuke's hand off. "Yuta did this to himself. He doesn't care for you anymore, Fuji. He wants his own life, not yours"

"You can't say that, you're the one that uses him."

"Am I?" Hajime's cold eyes narrowed. "Or am I helping him? You aren't the Genius Shusuke Fuji, all you are is a poor boy who blames others for things going on in his life."

Shusuke just stood there while Hajime Muzuki walked away.

--------------

Yuta was let out of the hospital once summer vacation had started. Hajime had finished the lenses long before, but the doctors wanted to make sure he was completely okay.

Yuta was in St. Rudolph for a bit longer, to finish the rest of his schoolwork. Once he came into his house Mrs. Fuji was the first one to greet him.

"Yuta! Why are you wearing those silly sunglasses? Take them off, I want to see your pretty blue eyes," she reached out to take them off.

Yuta backed away. "I'd rather keep them on, if that's okay."

Shusuke was in their room when Yuta flung his bag on his bed.

"Yuta," He set aside the book he was reading, _Pride and Prejudice_. "Want to go outside and play a match?"

"Sure," said Yuta. Pulling out his racket. "Let's go."

Once outside Shusuke looked at Yuta's glasses questioningly.

"Why are you wearing those sunglasses, you'll get raccoon eyes once you tan." Shusuke snatched the glasses.

Yuta shut his eyes as fast as fast as possible. "Give them back!" He said, reaching blindly towards Shusuke.

"Yuta? Are you okay?" Shusuke looked worried.

"I'm fine," said Yuta, shoving them back on his face.

--------------

Hajime walked over to the Fuji house the next day. Once he knocked on the door, Yuta answered.

"Hey Hajime," he said in surprise. "What are you here for."

"We're going over to my house to practice. Except for Takuya Nomura and . They're both are on summer vacation."

Yuta wrote on a post-it-note where he was going, stuck it on the fridge and jumped on his bike.

--------------

Once at Hajime's house they all stated playing each other in the back yard. Akazawa vs. Kaneda, Hajime vs. Shinya, and Yuta vs. Atsushi.

Akazawa started off the game with an excellent serve that, of course, Kandea hit back. The game went on, etc., etc.

Then, when the game was at 4-3 (Akazawa in the lead), something happened.

As Akazawa got in the position to hit the blur-shot, Kaneda was really tense, ready for anything and then-

"Two Akazawas!" exclaimed Shinya.

Akazawa completely missed the ball coming at him. He stared at the replica of himself standing in front of him. Then it turned back into Kaneda.

Hajime's eyes flashed. _Interesting._ "Huh huh."

Kaneda bit his lip and said quietly, "I'm sorry?"

"Forget about practice!" said Hajime, standing up. "We've got discovering to do!"

--------------

Yuta watched as they began to talk to Kaneda.

"Relax," said Hajime. "Now try to imitate me."

Kaneda morphed suddenly into Hajime and then back into himself.

"Well," said Akazawa, to himself. "Two members of the team now have freaky super powers."

"I heard that Yoshiro," said Mizuki, turning to him. "And if my beliefs are correct, it might have happened to you, me, Shinya and Atsushi too. So we have to start experimenting. Come over here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonjour! It's Old Fiat! I have a trivia this time. The first person that gets it right chooses Akazawa's power! Second Shinya's. Third Atsushi. Forth Hajime. You must not be my sister to guess.

Here's the trivia question: _Who does Eiji live with?_

See you next chapter!

-Old Fiat


End file.
